Rotting in Hell
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 魔帝尼桑魔后但丁和不幸掉入魔界的V总毫无三观可言的这样那样又那样这样。Vergil(DMC3)/Dante(DMC3)/Vergil(DmC)
1. 01

弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

01

他捂着胸口踉踉跄跄的走着，血从指缝间不停的涌出，终于在那座墓碑之前支撑不住，无力的倒在墓前。天使雕像悲悯的眼神注视着他。他只觉得意识在渐渐远去，一切都在坠落，坠落。

硫磺与烟尘的味道包裹住他，仿佛有无数亡魂在他耳边尖叫呐喊。他不确定这是真实的景象还是自己即将消失的意识带来的幻像。终于，伴随着肉体撞击地面的钝响，似乎永无止尽的坠落终于告一段落。巨大的冲击力几乎震碎了他的内脏，他本能的蜷缩起身体，全身的每一个细胞都在尖叫嘶吼，剧痛电流一般在体内穿梭着。

他耐心的等待着，拿非利的自愈能力似乎过了很久才开始生效，不过至少能动了。他用阎魔刀撑着自己想要站起来，可是试了几次却都失败了，于是只能半侧躺在灼热的地面喘息着。这里不是灵薄狱，虽然景色相似，可是却完全不同。他能感觉到从深渊传来的，扩散到整个空间的力量；黑暗的强大的力量，压倒性的掌控着这里的一切。那种压迫感几乎让他窒息。

四周一片寂静，只有呼啸的风声。他感觉无比困倦，只想睡觉。虽然理智在告诉他可能会有危险，但他已经无心理会。胸口狰狞的伤口正在以极其缓慢的速度愈合。也许过不了多久就会好起来吧。他迷迷糊糊的想。意识挣扎着要离开他，他阖上双眼，等待着黑暗把自己吞噬。

然而在他完全失去意识之前，沿着地面传来的震动让他不情愿的微微睁开眼睛，一双棕色的靴子出现在他视野之中。紧接着他被靴子的主人掐着脖子提了起来。对方有着银色的头发和苍白的皮肤，一双冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛是极寒之地的造物。他伸手抓住那只铁钳般的手，想让自己能顺畅的呼吸。大概是他挣扎得太剧烈了，那人冰冷的蓝眼睛里闪过一道红光，接着狠狠地把他摔在地上；这一下似乎把他肺里的空气全部赶走了，刚有些愈合的伤口再次裂开。他地上趴了好半天才回过神，鲜血不停地从他胸口涌出，一会儿功夫就浸湿了地面；嘴边全是咳出来的血沫，他想擦掉，可是连抬起手这样简单的动作都几乎耗尽了他全部的体力。

那人用脚把他翻过来，居高临下的看着他。他身上的气息跟他感受到的笼罩这里的那种暗黑的压力十分相似，甚至更为强烈。本能叫嚣着让他快逃，可他内心反而平静下来。没有了但丁，他已经一无所有了，在这个陌生的地方结束一切，貌似是个不错的选择。

但是事与愿违。死亡并没有降临，他被那人扛了起来，然后失去了意识。

* * *

维吉尔似乎带了什么东西回来，但丁很好奇。自从哥哥打败了魔帝，又统治了魔界之后，他就很少亲自出去巡视了。力量，绝对的力量。维吉尔得到了自己所有想要的，他身上的变化让但丁觉得不安。他毫无约束的拥抱着自己恶魔的部分，所有的魔界原住民都拜倒在他周身散发的强大力量之下。

然后但丁也被强行拖进魔界。他舍不得他的事务所，舍不得人间的熙熙攘攘。但他也想跟维吉尔在一起，更何况维吉尔对他保证不会再有恶魔侵扰人间。于是他也就默认了，跟着维吉尔在魔界一起过日子。

虽然魔界比人间自由的多，维吉尔也表现的比以前更像个哥哥；虽然两人之间的性爱的温柔程度比之前提升了好几个档次，但时间久了他还是觉得寂寞，心底一直有一个填不满的缝隙。每天除了维吉尔和那些奇形怪状的恶魔，他谁也见不到；维吉尔虽然没说不允许他走出城堡，但每一次他就要出去的时候都会被他用各种理由和方式给弄回来。时间久了，他也渴望见到一些新鲜玩意儿。

比如，维吉尔带回来的那个。他细细嗅着，捕捉着从它身上散发出来的气息。是了，就在那里，在离他不远的那个房间里；有恶魔的味道，还有一种非常陌生的，他从没遇到过的气息，不属于人间，也不属于魔界，但是异常诱人。

他走到那个房间门口，轻轻把门推开一条缝。维吉尔不在里面，于是他蹑手蹑脚的走了进去，在身后把门关上。房间中央的大床上躺着维吉尔的猎物，从被子里露出一颗银色的脑袋，似乎是在睡觉。他走到床边，仔细打量着。是一个青年，有着一张好看的脸。他端详着青年长长的睫毛在脸上投下的阴影，抬手轻轻摸了一下他的脸。没什么温度，不过手感光滑细腻。他往下拽着被子想更仔细的看看他，却从身后传来冰冷的声音。

"但丁，你在做什么？"

他转头看到维吉尔不悦的脸，"你都没跟我说你带他回来…"

维吉尔大步走到他身边，抓住他的下颌给他一个强硬的吻；一开始但丁还挣扎，但是慢慢的就开始接受，他把舌头顶进维吉尔口中跟他争夺着主导权，一阵激烈的缠斗之后却还是败下阵来。维吉尔笑着放开他，"亲爱的弟弟，最好克制一下你的好奇心。"他拽着但丁走出房间，语气温柔起来，"我本来是想弄清楚他是什么之后再告诉你的。"

但丁看着他冰蓝色的眼睛，"唔，是，那我就等着你。"

维吉尔哼了一声把他推出门。但丁失望的趴在门外听着，过了好一会儿都没有任何动静，于是怏怏地离开了。

* * *

他有一双蓝色的，微微带点灰色的眼睛；银色的头发柔顺的垂到枕头上。但丁忍不住想伸手摸一摸他的头发和瘦削的脸颊，可是手指来回动了好几下还是没有抬起来。

"你不杀了我么？"青年醒来看到他的第一句话就是这个，蓝灰色的眼睛湿润冰冷。

"杀了你？为什么？"但丁好奇地问。

青年仔细打量了他一会儿，"你不是他。"

但丁愣了一下，然后笑了，"他啊。他是我哥。我们是双胞胎。"

青年点点头，目光躲闪了一下。沉默笼罩了整个房间。

青年欠身坐起来，被单从身上滑下来，苍白结实的身体，肌肉线条流畅漂亮。他胸口蓝色的宝石吊坠闪闪发亮，造型很特别；有一部分魔力是从那上面传来的。隔得这么近，他身上那种诱人的气息越发清晰起来，但丁用恶魔的部分感受着，同时也注意到了他胸前那个已经愈合大半的，狰狞的伤口。

但丁的目光在那个伤口上流连了很久，然后站起身走了出去。

* * *

"但丁，你在想什么？"维吉尔重重地顶了他一下，分身戳到一个很深的地方，他疼得叫了一声回过神。

"没什么啊。"

"是么？"维吉尔不再言语，草草的顶弄了几下，拔出来射在他肚子上，捏住他的脸看着他。

"好吧…"但丁欠起身体拨开他的手，拉着他躺下来，转头看着他，"你不是说，等弄清楚他是什么就告诉我么，可是都这么久了。"

维吉尔不悦的皱起眉头，"你不是偷偷去那个房间很多次了么，我以为你早就自己弄清楚了。"

"你一直都在盯着我！"

"那又如何？我倒还想知道你为什么对他那么感兴趣呢！"

"那你呢？"但丁蹭的坐起来，"你不让我见他是什么意思，想独占他？"

维吉尔眼睛变得一片赤红，很快那红色又消退了。他弯起唇角微微一笑，"你那样想？"他站起来穿好衣服，看也没看但丁一眼就走出了房间。

但丁气恼的看着他把门关上，转身迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。他貌似清醒的进入梦境之中，隐隐的感受到了维吉尔的魔力波动，时强时弱，但是并不十分遥远；于是他把自己的感官放空，只感受着维吉尔的存在，在那里。是那个房间。周围一切都模糊起来，他似乎听到了一声叫喊，声音并不大但很痛苦。那让他的心像被狠狠捏了一下，然后伴随着某种类似于搏斗的声音，他的意识渐渐沉入一片黑暗之中。

也不知道过了多久，开门的响声惊醒了他。他睡眼朦胧的看着维吉尔拎着一个大包裹走进来。

"什么？"他声音有些嘶哑的问。

维吉尔把手里的包裹朝地上一扔；布料散开，原来是张床单，蜷缩在床单中间的，是那个青年。

"我不会独占他。"说完这句话维吉尔就离开了，甚至没给但丁说话的机会。

但丁从床上跳下来，三两步冲到青年跟前；他软绵绵的躺在地板上，一丝不挂的身体上遍布着淤青，还有一些带着血迹的擦伤与撕裂伤。他胸前那个还没愈合的伤口裂开了，鲜血浸湿了一大片床单。

他想抱青年起来给他处理一下伤口，却发现他大腿内侧全是血，还有大量的乳白色液体。再仔细看看他的嘴角还有脸颊，甚至胸前都有已经干掉的浊白的痕迹。怒火涌上来，他几乎立刻不受控制的魔人化了。

远在城堡另一端的某个书房里，维吉尔慵懒的翻过一页书，在感受到弟弟的魔力波动时微微翘起唇角。

TBC


	2. 02

02

魔界的天空永远是那么浑浊，那种火焰一样的赤红色浓墨重彩的涂抹在头顶之上，厚重得让人窒息。夜晚到来的时候，那种红色隐入黑暗之中，像是熄灭的火堆里埋在灰烬之下的暗火，仿佛随时都要熊熊燃烧起来。但丁厌恶这样的景象，于是他总是把窗帘拉得死死的，光线被厚重的布料过滤，就会变得柔和一些，偶尔会让他觉得那是人间落日的阳光。但也只是自欺欺人而已。

令人厌恶的不仅仅是窗外的景象，还有一种潜伏在身体深处的感觉。那种感觉总是在他无事可做的时候抓挠着他的心底，像雾气一般慢慢扩散到全身，若有若无的把他包裹其中，很快就让他感觉到溺水一般的窒息感；可当他屏息凝神，想要彻底的找到那种感觉的根源时，它又消散的无影无踪，仿佛从来没有存在过。

一开始但丁觉得那只是一种错觉，是长期软禁一样的生活带来的某种精神上的改变。但是那种感觉随着时间的流逝而越来越强大，甚至在他集中精力去做事情的时候也会出现；不再是那种试探性质的，慢条斯理的遍布全身的感觉，而是像某种脉冲的频率，伴随着心跳有节奏的猛烈的冲击着大脑。他已经无法忽视它的存在了。

他对维吉尔说起过，但是对方只是笑笑，并没有说什么，好像他提的问题是从未出过门的小孩子第一次看到一只螳螂那样可笑。

他清洗着青年的身体，不由自主的又感觉到它；比以前更加强烈，来势汹汹仿佛要把他生吞活剥。他定了定神，努力的忽略它，拿着莲蓬头继续冲洗着。青年脸色苍白，但是除了胸前的伤口还在微微渗血，其余的那些已经痊愈；在如此接近他的情况下，那种诱人的气息更浓烈了，仿佛发情期的野兽散发出的荷尔蒙的味道，撩拨着但丁的每一个细胞。

青年脖子上的项链不见了，应该是维吉尔给他摘掉的，毕竟那颗蓝色宝石散发出来的魔力波动很强烈，而他那个一向谨慎的哥哥肯定不会允许潜在的危险因素继续存在下去。青年的背上有一个烙印一样的恶魔翅膀图案，看上去像是被标记了一样，这种认知让但丁觉得心底某个地方慢慢膨胀起来，一种阴暗的，但却让人愉悦的快感蔓延全身；清洗到青年隐私部位的时候，他发现青年的会阴处被穿了一个环，那个金属的装饰在他手指碰到的时候闪烁了一下。好样的，维吉尔。他收回被刺疼的手指。那上面来自维吉尔的暗黑力量禁锢了青年的一部分力量，同时也标记了青年的身体。这样纯粹的恶魔作风让但丁心里稍稍抽动了一下，但是却被那种强烈的感觉给强压下去。他放掉浴缸里的水，匆忙的擦干青年，用浴巾裹起来抱到床上。他伸手摸摸他的脸，却发现自己的指尖变成了利爪，而自己甚至完全没有感觉到是在什么时间半魔人化的；尖利的指甲在青年脸上留下数道血痕，但丁慌乱的收回手，强烈的想要完全魔人化的冲动让他几乎晕了过去。

静下心来，但丁。他在心里对自己这样说，用被子盖好青年赤裸的身体，坐在窗边等待着。

* * *

"但丁？"他看着眼前的人，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

对方并没有说话，只是俯身在他锁骨上轻轻一吻。凉丝丝湿漉漉的嘴唇印在有些发烫的皮肤上，感觉很舒服。他扬起头让弟弟更方便的用嘴唇爱抚他，抬手抚摸着他的脊背。胸前的凸起消失在但丁的双唇之间，富于技巧的舌尖配合着牙齿的轻咬逗弄着那里，他弓起身体乞求着更多，对方善解人意的抬手捏住他的另一颗乳头，时轻时重的捻弄着。他呻吟着，抓着但丁脑后的短发，全身微微颤抖着，分身已经硬起来抵在但丁的胸膛上。他抬腰在他结实的胸肌上摩擦着自己，把他抱的更紧，仿佛要让他嵌入自己的身体，揉碎在里面直到完全融合在一起。

前端已经渗出液体，他觉得再继续摩擦下去自己真的会就这么射出来。但丁如此温柔贴心的跟自己做爱还是头一次。于是他放松身体，拉开两人之间的距离，抬腿勾住他的腰，想要更亲密的与他结合。可是但丁却突然停止了动作。刚才那种驱散了魔界特有的烟尘气息的浓情蜜意刹那间消失的无影无踪，他困惑的抬头，不由得倒吸了一口冷气。

但丁的黑色短发在不算强烈的光线下闪闪发亮，已经被血浸透。他抬起血淋淋的脸，蠕动着破裂的嘴唇对他说着什么。可他听不见。他慌乱的抬手擦着那些血。但是没用，鲜血依然不断滴落，湿黏的贴着他的皮肤，就像某种软体动物蠕动着沿着他的手臂蜿蜒而下。他忍住不适的感觉，想要找到但丁的伤口，可是但丁却对着他微微一笑。

"想要么？"但丁低沉的声音敲打着他的鼓膜，他不知所措的躺在他身下，不知从何处吹来的冷风吹来让他打了个寒颤。但丁站起来，身上的血液像荷叶上的水珠一样汇聚到一起，哗啦啦落到地上，不留一丝痕迹。

"…但丁？"他轻声唤他。

但丁走到他身边，突然抬手手指抠进他的胸口，捏紧他的心脏，慢慢向外撕扯。他看着那颗还在跳动的心攥在但丁手里，竟然没有丝毫疼痛。

"去死吧，维吉尔。""但丁在他耳边吹着气，握住他的分身套弄着，"不过你死不了，你很快就会明白什么叫生不如死。好好享受吧，维吉尔。""他握住他胸前蓝色的项坠，一把拽下来，低头轻咬了一下他胸前依然硬着的凸起，"再见。"

他茫然伸手想把自己的项链拿回来，但是脚下一空，紧接着身体急速下坠。

他剧烈的颤抖一下，醒了；立刻迎上了一双蓝色的眼睛，短暂的茫然之后，他意识到眼前的人是魔界之王的弟弟，但是跟上一次见面的时候不太一样了，倒不是说容貌上有什么改变，只是上次他见到他时还能分辨出两人明显的不同，但是现在，他身上散发出的气息，跟那人暗黑的力量的压迫感十分相似，只不过要更弱一些。

他本能的躲了一下，才发现自己赤身裸体的躺在他身下。梦中的情景飞快的在脑中闪过，他有些羞耻的想着刚才不会是真的…不，最好不要。手指下意识的抚上胸口，项链并不在那里，哦该死。

"项链被我哥拿走了，"眼前的人笑嘻嘻的对他说，依旧保持着双手撑在他头部两侧的姿势，"你总算醒来了。"他伸出舌头舔舔过分尖利的犬齿，俯身轻轻咬着他的耳垂，"你叫什么名字？"

维吉尔厌恶地躲开，抬脚把他踹了出去。对方重重的撞在墙壁上，落到地面上的一刹那突然爆发出一阵强烈的魔力波动；出现在他面前的是一个披着红黑色鳞甲的恶魔，腰部的翅膀急速扇动着，能量击穿空气劈啪作响。然后那些鳞甲消失了，银发蓝眼重新出现在他面前，但是上一次见面时他眼中的那种纯净却消失了，取而代之的是一种强烈的压迫感。类似于魔界之王的那种暗黑的力量，但是却不尽相同。他一动不动的看着他向自己走来，在心里搜索着合适的词语来形容。大概是能稍微带一点光明在其中吧，他觉得只能这样来描述。

"你知道么，"他拍拍自己身上的灰尘，低头看着自己的手，"我讨厌我哥。至于为什么讨厌他，是因为他他妈的从来就不能直接一点。"他走到床边捏住维吉尔的脸，"你也一样，在睡梦里叫着我的名字又是呻吟又是喘息，醒来就一副被逼迫的样子。"

"…你叫…但丁？"

"我哥没告诉你么？"但丁没好气的说，伸手握住了他还没软下去的分身，"单是叫着我的名字就能硬起来，我真是倍感荣幸。"

维吉尔还没从惊愕中缓过神，就被但丁捏住双手腕按在了头顶上方。对方的力气大得惊人，柔软的嘴唇吸吮着轻咬着自己的皮肤，那感觉又唤起了梦中的景象。但丁的手，但丁的嘴唇，但丁的舌头。身体仿佛有自己的思想一样享受着对方强硬的爱抚，那只始终没有从自己分身上拿开的手慢条斯理的套弄着，在他的犬齿划过胸前凸起的时候，所有的感官都被调动起来，快感电流一般击中了全身的每一个细胞。

"…但丁，"他闭上眼睛轻轻叫着，"但丁…"

"这才对嘛，"但丁放开他，停止了所有的动作，"不过我得说，虽然我哥很讨厌，但他的眼光还是相当不错的。"

他睁开眼睛，看了眼但丁，慢慢的移动着视线，最后目光定格在华丽的床幔上。但丁拿来一根细细的链条，把搭扣扣在魔界之王穿在他会阴处的环上，轻轻一拽，疼痛伴随着环上暗黑的力量，压制着他一阵窒息。温柔的手指按摩着他的后穴，指甲轻轻刮过褶皱，润滑剂冰凉的滑腻感让穴口本能的收缩。

"放松…"恶魔在耳边轻轻呢喃着，那声音带着诱惑，像微风一样拂过他的身体，手指灵巧的伴随着亲吻爱抚着他的腰侧，一路点燃情欲的火花。他似乎知晓自己身体所有的敏感点，每一下碰触，每一次舔咬，都让他深陷其中欲罢不能，可偏偏在他情动不已的时候，那些碰触抚摸就停止了。他挫败的轻轻叹息一声，不想让对方发现，然而但丁脸上了然的笑容却说明了一切。

按摩着皱褶的手指缓缓的插了进来，慢条斯理的摸索着，隔着肠壁按摩着他的前列腺。快感慢慢的集聚，似乎随时都能猛烈的爆发。就在他以为自己快要承受不住，直接射出来的时候，下身的金属环被狠狠一拽，剧痛碾碎了所有的快感，他疼得缩起身体，后穴反射性的收紧咬住了对方的手指，而对方始终没有停止碾压敏感点，甚至加重了力道。跟刚才纯粹享受的快感不同，在疼痛的衬托下，身体越发敏感起来，无论是痛苦还是欢愉都被无限放大，而他渴求更多。

第二根手指几乎是强硬的塞进他收紧的后穴，在进去的瞬间就开始扩张。金属环被不停的拽着，应和着扩张的节奏，另一只手套弄着他的分身，用拇指抵住他顶端的小缝揉碾着。空气灌进他被撑开的肠道中，肠壁收缩蠕动着，空虚的感觉越发强烈。

他难耐的扭动了一下身体，可是但丁就这样保持着他穴口被撑开的样子，再也没有下一步动作。时间一分一秒的过去，他试着在但丁手中摩擦，却被狠狠攥住，既无法释放也无法解决已经快要把他吞噬的空虚感，他忍不住低低呜咽了一声。

"你叫什么名字？"但丁依然一动不动。

"…维吉尔。"后穴的手指突然抖动了一下，狠狠地戳在他的敏感点上，他浑身一激灵，没忍住叫了一声。

"是嘛，好吧，你最好别在我哥面前提起你的名字，我猜他可不会开心。不过，维吉尔，"但丁重重咬着那个名字的发音，"你知道么，虽然我哥很讨厌，但是我还是想让他开心的，你明白了么？"

维吉尔觉得自己再也无法忍受了，他点点头摆动了一下屁股。与此同时他感觉到了魔界之王的气息，就在这房间的附近，而但丁似乎也感觉到了，猛戳了一下他的敏感点，抽出手指。

"你想要么？"他直视着维吉尔的眼睛。

他闭着眼睛点点头，紧接着他的身体就被翻了过来，变成了跪趴在床上的姿势。温热的顶端在他一张一合的穴口摩擦着，慢慢的插入，在刚碰到他的敏感点的时候停住了，向外抽出一点，慢慢的戳着敏感点的周围。

"…但…丁…"他终于叫出来，声音沾染着情欲，有些嘶哑。

但丁俯身，前胸贴着他的脊背，在他耳边小声说，"大声点。"紧接着敏感点就被性器狠狠地戳到了，同时被捏住的分身也解放了，精液几乎立刻就射了出来，溅满了红色的丝绸床单。

"但丁—！"高潮后的身体承受着但丁的抽插，敏感点被持续大力撞击让他浑身酸软，前端暂时无法再勃起，慢慢席卷全身的让所有毛孔都舒张开的感觉让他不停的喘息着，直到但丁射在他身体之前他一直在叫着但丁的名字。

但丁伏在他身上，抱住他喘息了一会儿，然后从他身体中退出来。他无力的趴在床上，沉沉睡了过去。

维吉尔抱着阎魔刀倚在门框上，冲着来开门的但丁翘起嘴角，"看来你很享受我送你的小猫啊。"

"那当然，愉快的性爱才更让人享受，是吧？"他挑衅的看着维吉尔，对方只是挑挑眉毛，转身准备离开。他伸手拉住他，"期待我们下次一起分享小猫的时刻。"

维吉尔转身皱眉看着他，突然笑了，抬手拍拍但丁的胸膛，揽过他给他一个热情的吻。

"爱你，维吉。"但丁在亲吻的间隙嘟哝着，抱紧了哥哥。

TBC


	3. 03

03

他拨开窗帘，外面是赤红的天空。城堡似乎是建在悬崖上，往下看是深不见底的黑暗，深渊对面的陆地隐藏在一片浓雾之下，看不清边界。他不知道自己坠入魔界的地点离这里有多远，但是不管怎样，首先要从这里逃出去。

房间里只有他自己。但丁不在，他那个哥哥也没有来过。他在屋里翻找着，想找到能穿的衣服，可是一无所获；无奈之下他只好把床单撕下一块系在腰间，这总比赤身裸体要好得多。赤脚走在长毛地毯上几乎没有声音，他握住门把手，竖起耳朵听着门外的动静；除了魔界惯有的呼啸的风声之外，一片寂静。试探着转动一下，轻轻一拽，门竟然没锁，吱呀一声开了。有一瞬间他不敢相信自己的好运气，犹豫了片刻才小心翼翼地探出头，脚掌迈出踩在冰冷的石质地面上；门外是一条长长的走廊，两侧都是一模一样的雕花木门，木门中间的墙面上镶着青铜的灯架，放在上面的火把燃着幽幽的蓝色火焰。走廊两端都淹没在一片黑暗之中，那黑暗仿佛是有生命，涌动着似乎要把整条走廊吞没。也许那只是他的错觉，他迟疑了一会儿朝着看起来稍微明亮一点儿的方向走去。

光线似乎越来越暗了，虽然因为拿非利的体质他在黑暗中也可以看得很清楚，但是那种有什么东西无声无息的将他裹住的窒息压迫感却越来越强烈。他离开的那个房间燃着壁炉，恰到好处的温暖令人昏昏欲睡；但是走廊里就完全不同了，寒气从四面八方渗出来，像细小的触手啃咬着他裸露的皮肤。太冷了，冷到血管都仿佛结了一层霜。他加快速度，终于看到了走廊的尽头。那里是一对双开大门，微微留着一条缝，光线从缝隙里透出来，在地板上刻上一道狭长的线。他眯起眼睛思考着自己是该回头还是看看门后有什么，然而在他作出决定之前，门慢慢地开了。

一瞬间的光亮刺得他睁不开眼睛。冰凉的手指划过他脸颊，顺着下颌的线条一路掠过他的喉咙，最后按在他的胸口。

"瞧，猫咪迷路了。"一个清冷的声音在他耳边说道。

他的眼睛已经适应了光线的变化，不过不需要看他也知道那是谁。年轻的魔帝站在他面前，嘴角稍稍扬起，钢青色的眼睛凝视着他，然后他突然转身朝走廊尽头的房间走去，也不管维吉尔是否会跟上来。

仿佛电流涌过身体，全身的细胞都被这一瞬间的痛苦给弄得颤抖起来。他这才反应过来，是私处的那个金属环。它散发着跟魔帝相似的魔力波动，在他想违逆魔帝意愿的时候给予他警告。

年轻的魔帝在房间里的一把扶手椅上坐下来，逆着光在他眼里留下一个黑漆漆的剪影。两人隔着这段不算长的距离对视着，那股黑暗又涌上来，从地面八方推挤着他，包裹着他，让他的脚不自觉地向前迈出。一步，两步。门口的光明把他从黑暗中抱过来，爱抚着他的身体，诱哄着他继续前进。

啪嗒一声，门在他身后关上了。而他已经站在年轻的魔帝的面前。"猫这种生物，总是好奇心过剩。于是人们就改良品种，但是好奇心似乎总是改变不了。"魔帝侧过脸，阳光把他的眼睛映得几乎透明，"我希望你像狮子猫一样优雅温顺，同时稍微克制一下自己的好奇心。"

"我不是你的宠物猫，"维吉尔看着年轻的魔帝，"把东西还给我，我要离开这里。"这时他才注意到阳台外并不是赤红的天空萧瑟的景象，阳光照进来的角度仿佛是来自人间。可是他还没来得及更仔细地看一下，魔帝就拿着一条黑色缎带在他脑后打了一个结，蒙住了他的双眼，也许是为了情趣，也许只是为了更好地羞辱他。那个环颤动起来，发出脉冲一样的波动，撕扯着他的皮肉，吸收着他的力量，像一只无形的手握住他的身体，让他不自觉地随着引导向前走去，然后又停下来。那双手解开他腰间的床单，让他赤裸着站在那里。有微风吹过，不是魔界的灼热或是极寒的风，而是像人间的春天那样的，带着暖意，轻柔的仿佛情人的爱抚。那双手在他肩膀上按了一下，接着抓住他的手放在冰冷的石质台面上，示意他抓紧，然后一只穿靴子的脚在他小腿上轻轻踢了一下，让他把双腿分开一些。于是他就变成了双手撑在石质护栏上，弓起身体，双腿叉开的姿势。一个把自己完全暴露出来的姿势。一只手在他后腰轻轻抚过，放在他的臀丘上，很久都没有下一步的动作。剥夺了视觉让他听到了很多之前没有注意到的声音；模糊的鸟鸣声，浮在半空的城市特有的汽车与人类制造出来的噪音，甚至远远的还能听到教堂的钟声。如果不是身后的存在散发着的强大的魔力波动，他真以为自己回到了那个城市，以为自己回到了但丁身边。不管是愤怒的，疏离的，还是挫败的，满不在乎的神情，他都想在但丁的脸上看到。就在这里，在这个地方，在远离家乡的地方，他竟然有一种能感受到但丁的错觉。

那只手向下移动，拇指在他的尾骨上按压一下，紧接着抚过皱褶。他躲闪了一下，但是另一只手把他牢牢地固定住，按摩着穴口的手指用缓慢但是坚定的动作插了进来。疼痛是不可避免的，但他并没有发出声音，甚至连身体的反应也关闭了，没有瑟缩，没有颤抖，甚至连眉头也没有皱起来。他凝神屏息，追随着在背景音中一闪而过的一段频率，它淹没在噪音之中，时不时地像跃出水面的鱼那样闪现一下，紧接着消失不见。他的意识像是从身体中游离出来，用自己所有的感官去跟踪，分析，感受那个声音。可是那又怎么可能，这不过是幻觉而已，只是魔界施加在他身上的影响所造成的一部分后果而已。那个低沉笑着的，尾音微微上扬的声音，属于他弟弟的声音不断地在他脑中萦绕，忽远忽近。他已经分不清那只是自己的想象还是真实的声音了。

皱褶被撑开了。魔帝的分身慢慢地向内推进，直到进入到最深的地方。他的思绪被烧灼般的剧痛给拽了回来，那个声音又融入到背景音之中，再也无迹可寻。他尽量不发出声音地深吸一口气，忍受着锉刀摩擦伤口一般的疼痛，抬手想扯掉蒙在眼睛上的缎带，双手腕却被年轻的魔帝握住，按在护栏上。身体被完全包裹，迫使他只能沉下腰抬高臀部，魔帝呼吸的气息喷在他颈后，让他一阵战栗。

咔哒一声，是门开的声音，似乎是有人进来了。他知道那是但丁—不是他的但丁—走了进来，在他身边与年轻的魔帝交换了一个吻。他难受地扭动了一下身体，试着挣脱出来，深埋在他身体里的分身突然动起来，接连变换着角度，不紧不慢地戳刺着他的那一点。这个举动让他挣扎得更厉害了，疼痛中隐隐的快感似乎被放大，随着肉体的撞击不断甩动着的分身虽然没有勃起，但是却开始渗出前液。这让他倍觉羞耻，身体似乎从一开始就背离了他的思想，在趋利避害的本能下开始渐渐臣服于肉欲。他拼尽全身的力气终于挣脱出来，抬手想要扯掉缎带逃出这个房间。可他还没来得及站稳，金属环就发出类似于静电干扰的声音，瞬间一股强大的力量放射至他全身，他抽搐了几下无力地摔倒在地。缎带掉下来挂在他脖子上，他看到年轻的魔帝和但丁站在一起，两双蓝眼睛都在盯着他。他抹了把脸手撑着地板跪坐起来，魔帝拉上了阳台与房间之间厚重的窗帘，但丁走过来俯身捏住他下巴让他抬起头，看了眼魔帝整齐的衣服和大喇喇露出来的挺立的分身，回过头打量着他赤裸的身体，不悦地皱眉，"你就不能乖一点么。"

他喘息着，别过脸想挣开他的手，可是但丁用力捏住他的脸，强迫他看着自己。那双蓝眼睛里满含着怒气，毫不加掩饰的嫉妒像箭一般刺在他身上。看到心爱的孪生哥哥在自己面前跟别人做爱，这样的反应再正常不过了。一个让他心底一颤的想法冒出来，他突然手撑着地，用一种恭顺的动作从但丁手里挣脱出来，蓝灰色的眼睛征询地看着但丁，然后用牙齿解开他的扣子和裤链，把他半勃起的分身吞到嘴里。但丁完全没想到他会这样做，身体一僵，不自觉地看了眼孪生哥哥，有些不自在地把手插进他的头发里，试着推开他但又犹豫了。他轻轻摆动了一下头部，抬手用食指拇指环住他的根部，伸出舌头舔弄着他的分身，直到完全硬起来；然后他抬眼看着但丁表情的变化，惊愕慢慢从他脸上褪下来，面部肌肉绷紧，似乎是在抗拒着什么，然后终于，在他的舌尖逗弄着顶端的小缝，又用力舔过冠状沟的时候，他完全放松了下来，眼睛半阖着开始享受他热情的服侍。

年轻的魔帝走了过来，蓝眼睛里一片冰冷，扫过但丁的时候突然闪烁了一下，但丁并没有注意到，但是那却没有逃过他的眼睛。他有些得意地翘起唇角，更加卖力地用嘴套弄着但丁的分身，放松喉头的肌肉把他吞下去，挤压着他胀大的顶端。一声呻吟从但丁嘴里冒了出来，而魔帝一直冰冷的表情似乎有一丝松动，泄露出对但丁生涩而直接的情感。可是他还没来得及好好欣赏下那终于绷不住的扑克脸，眼睛就又被缎带蒙上了，一双手抱住他的腰，紧接着灼热的茎身直接插入到他已经被开拓过的后穴。他并没有停止嘴巴的动作，反而更卖力地取悦但丁。没错，他正在被使用，一件物品，泄欲的工具；他什么也不是了，只有肉体还有使用的价值，但是现在，这场性爱似乎是由他在掌控着。

但丁按住他的头开始顶弄着他的喉咙，动作有些急不可待，偶尔泄露出的几声呻吟似乎让年轻的魔帝很不爽，他从他身体中退出来，没多久但丁也不情不愿地撤了出来。窗帘拉开的声音很刺耳，他又被拽到阳台上，那熟悉的声音夹在风中扑面而来。紧接着他再次被插入了，这次是但丁。不同于魔帝压迫感十足的做爱方式，但丁要温柔得多，他用一种近乎温柔的，情人一般的节奏操弄着他，灼热的呼吸扫着他的颈后。

"让我进去…"他挣扎着，突然慌乱起来，他总觉得那声音能听得到他，"…别在这里。"

没有人回答他，只是把他固定地更紧。他被压在冰凉的石质护栏上，四只手在他身上抚摸着，不放过任何一个敏感点。其中一只手向下握住他的分身，用同一个节奏套弄着他。温暖的，长着薄茧的手，粗糙的指腹划过他顶端的狭缝时总会让他战栗起来。身体开始脱离他意识的控制，沉浸在半强迫的交合之中；在他体内戳刺的分身很有技巧的隔着肠壁按摩着他的前列腺，先是轻轻的戳弄着，吊足胃口之后再重重一击。他大概是叫出来了，也许没有。快感席卷全身的时候他的意识却集中在从噪音里浮现出的那个模糊的声音上，那么遥远又仿佛触手可及。他咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，可是高潮从身体深处迸发出来，肌肉绷紧，浑身战栗，而就在此时，他眼前的缎带被除掉了；阳台下方是一座城市，鳞次栉比的高楼和如同血管一样的街道上川流不息的车流，银袋塔的废墟清晰可见。城市噪声中的那个声音浮出来，轻快的语调说着些他听不清的话语。

"—但丁！！"他几乎声嘶力竭。身后的人剧烈地抖动了一下，胯部紧紧顶在他屁股上，一股热流在他身体中迸射而出，紧接着沿着大腿流下来。但他根本不在意，他不在意身后那人剧烈的喘息，也不在乎自己被侵犯到高潮。他只想从阳台护栏上一跃而下，去看看声音主人的脸。他剧烈地喘息着，"…这不可能…那只是幻象…对么？"

"不完全是。那是真正的灵薄城，不过类似于一种投影，所以我们只是能看到而已。或许会找到回到那里的方法也说不定。"但丁安抚地用手指抚过他背后的印痕，在他耳边轻轻说道。

能再回到那里。他闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气，然后睁开眼睛出神地看着那座城市。但丁的声音消失在城市生机勃勃的噪音中，窒息感突然消失了，他甚至觉得自己想要微笑。

"来，小猫，"魔帝把他转过来，"收起你的爪子和牙齿。"他把手伸到他的腿弯，抬起他一条腿，压着他让他后腰靠在护栏上，直接进入。他没有反抗，也没有挣扎，眼角的余光瞥到站在魔帝身边的但丁，他甚至冲他微微笑了一下。

但丁没有再加入，只是默默整理好衣服在那里看着他们。他能感觉到但丁眼里的醋意，还有怜悯。他也能感觉到年轻的魔帝并不享受与他的性事，而像在做给但丁看。真有意思。他目不转睛地看着但丁，直到对方垂下视线，转身在椅子上坐下来。魔帝很快就在他身体中射出来，匆匆结束了这场性爱，草草擦了擦就离开了房间。他保持着靠在护栏上的姿势并没有动，双腿间已经是一片粘腻。椅子上的但丁叹了一口气，站起来，"去清洗一下吧。"

他回头看看阳台下方的城市，朝浴室走去。但丁跟着他一起进到浴室里，忙着在浴缸里放热水。维吉尔看着他，"你不必这样做的。"

"你肯定很累了吧，"但丁回头冲他笑笑，"所以让我来吧。"

* * *

年轻的魔帝把他留在走廊尽头的房间里。夜里他靠在阳台护栏上，看着下方灯火通明的城市，目光搜寻着贝尔维尤码头，曾经的教团，还有他的那些藏身之处。但丁会在哪里呢？是在夜店里狂欢，还是在黑暗的角落里击杀恶魔？晚风夹裹着熟悉的声音在他耳边呼啸而过，一瞬间便没了踪影。

"晚安，但丁。"他轻声说，转身走进房间。

TBC


	4. 04

04

但丁开门进去，青年正坐在窗台上裹着窗帘发呆，听到门响回过头，回头看了一眼，转头继续看着外面已经有些昏暗的浑浊天空。他把手里的托盘放到屋子中央的小茶几上，走到青年跟前把他拽下来，然后把窗帘拉上。房间里瞬间就暗了下来，青年有些不知所措地看着他，站在他身边默默地垂下头。

"我讨厌外面的景象。"但丁在一把椅子上坐下来，伸手示意了一下餐盘，"你的晚餐。"

青年瞥了一眼，坐下来拿起勺子戳弄着食物，最后还是叹了口气，勺子落在餐盘里发出一声脆响，"我不想吃。"他站起来，似乎在找什么东西，最后走到床边扯下床单，把自己裹起来。

但丁轻轻笑了一声，"要是被我哥看到你就惨了，他可不允许你穿衣服。"

青年背对着他，听到这话侧过脸，小声嘟哝着，"你又不是他。"

但丁干巴巴地笑了一声；确实，他和维吉尔除了相貌之外相似的地方不多，而维吉尔的控制欲也确实已经到了一种病态的程度了，然而奇怪的是，他突然意识到自己不再像从前那样事事与哥哥作对，而是会下意识的服从他，甚至如果不是青年刚才说的话，他根本就没发现这一点。维吉尔从来不会明确地，坦率地要求你去做什么；而当你做了让他不高兴的事情之后，他会用各种手段让你得到教训，于是但丁脑子里就有了一个假想的记事本，里面密密麻麻地记满了维吉尔的雷区。如果维吉尔发现他并没有按自己的意思来做—他想起上次青年满身的伤痕—他知道维吉尔会怎样做。他亲爱的哥哥想让青年保持赤裸的状态，只是为了让青年时时刻刻都能认识到自己是一个玩物。

"你要做么？"

但丁被猛地从思绪中拽出来，抬头看到青年慢吞吞地解开了床单，柔滑的丝绸拂过他的身体堆到他脚下，他苍白的皮肤在房间幽暗的光线下泛着病态的色泽，形状漂亮的肌肉随着每一个动作不断变换着光影，紧接着他又注意到青年侧过脸时蓝灰色眼睛里闪过的星星点点的光芒，不禁有一瞬间的失神。

青年的声音让他回过神，他这才意识到他已经离自己这么近了，近到他一伸手就能碰到他的腰侧，而那里的曲线真是赏心悦目的景象，他忍不住想抬手在那结实的臀丘上拍一下。大概是察觉到了他的视线，青年伸手捧起他的脸，拇指轻轻地摩擦着他的颧骨，他像只被车前灯照到的鹿一样，突然绷紧了肌肉，茫然不知所赐。

"你要做么？"

青年又问了一遍。但丁眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，想起离开那个能看到灵薄城的房间之后，维吉尔跟他约定过谁也不能单独享用小猫。他还记得维吉尔当时闪烁着红光的眼睛，严肃得要命的神情，本来就紧绷的唇角紧紧抿着，每一个音节从唇缝吐出的时候都带着来自极寒之地的风雪。他当然明白维吉尔的心思，所以他也很认真地同意了。他知道维吉尔留着青年是怕他感到无聊，毕竟来到魔界之后的很长一段时间里，但丁都无法适应，身体中人类的部分始终都在抗拒着这里，直到最近才渐渐平复下来。

大概是把他的沉默当成了默许，青年犹豫了一下把手撑在他腿上，慢慢俯下身，直到视线与他持平；这个姿势绷紧了他上半身的肌肉，让他看起来像头豹子一样精悍。蓝灰色的眼睛带着湿润的光泽垂下视线，睫毛的阴影打在他的下眼睑上，温热的呼吸扫着他的脸，他甚至都能感觉到自己眉毛和睫毛在气流中的颤动。在他以为青年的嘴唇就要触上他的时候，他却低下头，柔软的头发扫过他的下巴。

但丁回过神，一把推开他站起来，椅子被他激烈的动作给撞倒了，发出沉闷的声响在厚厚的地毯上摇晃了两下，不动了。"别这样，我不能…"

"不能？"青年踉跄了两步站稳，"你从来都是放下食物就走的，今天在这里呆了这么长时间，我以为…"他低下头沉默了一会儿，接着迟疑地抬起头，突然微笑起来，慢慢地走近但丁。微凉的空气突然变得像暴风雨来临之前那样潮湿厚重，青年的样子就像是一只发现了目标，正在盘算着应该怎样玩弄即将到手的猎物的猫。他下意识地向后退，却被地上的椅子绊倒了，尴尬地想要起身，青年却敏捷地扑过来，按住他的肩膀跨骑在他身上。伴随着一声轻笑，他开始慢慢地沉下身体，用臀部隔着裤子摩擦着但丁的下身。

"滚开！"但丁一下子把他掀翻在地，站起来俯视着他。青年似乎并不在意，跪坐起来抬头迎上他的目光，姿势恭顺，可是那双蓝灰色的眼睛里却满是嘲讽。

"反正迟早要做的，不是么？"轻描淡写的语气，却激怒了但丁，他站起来掐住他的后颈把他按在地上，俯身压在他身上，勃起的性器隔着布料抵在他的臀缝上。

"你就想要这个么，嗯？"但丁的身体颤抖着，这几个字穿插在凌乱的喘息之间，"你他妈就这么急不可耐地想被人上？"

青年的侧脸摩擦着地毯上的长毛绒，嘴角翘起来，"我是你们的玩具，不是么？"

但丁愣了一下，站了起来；青年并没有动，依然保持着被他扑倒的姿势。他居高临下地看了青年很久，俯身把他拽起来，"到床上去。"

青年听到这话无奈又了然地笑了一下，走到床边坐下，但丁按住他的肩膀，推着他躺下，然后俯身把他的分身吞进口中。青年吓了一跳，欠身推着他的脑袋，想要挣脱，可是但丁却牢牢的握住他的腰，吸吮舔弄直到他完全勃起。青年的反抗渐渐弱了，大概是由于快感的原因身体微微颤抖着。

"…不…"

这个单词带着几乎哀求的语气，让但丁心里微微一颤。但他并没有理会，轻轻用舌尖在他顶端戳刺着，然后放开他爬上床，一手撑在青年身侧，另一只手捏住青年的脸，他慢慢俯下身体，整个过程目光都没有离开青年的眼睛，他清楚地看到青年的瞳孔因为光线变化渐渐放大，蓝色的虹膜有着灰色的边缘，让他看起来像只受惊的猫。

"…放开—"

但丁捂住青年的嘴，让他把没说完的部分咽了下去。他亲吻着青年的眼睛，抓住他头发向下轻轻撕咬着他的脖颈。青年的身体放松下来，任由他摆布。他稍微撑起身体，抚摸着青年，托起他的腿。青年的私处被他哥哥剃得干干净净，那个金属环在淡色皮肤上很显眼。他把视线从那个环上挪走，起身在手上挤了些润滑剂，按摩着穴口，试探着插入一根手指，同时另一只手握住青年稍微有些软下来的分身，再次把它吞入口中，细致地照顾到茎身上的每一处角落，然后在试探着放松喉咙把他整个吞进去的时候，插在他身体中的手指也重重地按压了一下他的前列腺。

青年的身体剧烈痉挛了一下，像张拉满的弓一样绷紧了全身的肌肉。但丁并没有停止动作，绞紧喉头，手指时轻时重地戳弄着青年的前列腺。终于，一声细碎的，几不可闻的呻吟从他微微张开的嘴里溢出来，这仿佛是给但丁的鼓励，于是他更加热切地吞吐着青年的分身，手指在那一点上配合着嘴上的节奏，很快，青年再也招架不住，无法自控地撞击着他的喉咙，轻哼一声射在他嘴里，蠕动了几下叹息一声，软倒在床上喘息着。但丁犹豫了一下，但是并没有吐掉嘴里粘稠的液体。他站起来，青年看着他，半阖的眼睛有些发红。

"要做么？"他学着青年之前的语气戏谑地问道，手指还没在青年身体里，因为高潮的缘故内壁不断收缩挤压着它。

青年的胸口依然剧烈起伏着，苍白的皮肤泛起一层淡粉色。他别过脸，闭上眼睛什么也没说。但丁伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着他的脸，沉默地扶着性器慢慢插入青年湿滑的后穴，顶端把皱褶完全撑开之后，他等了很长时间，看着青年脸上的表情放松到足够程度之后才完全进入，动作尽可能的小心翼翼。青年似乎很不习惯被这样温柔对待，一直紧闭着眼睛，整个身体都是一种抗拒的姿态。这个有着跟他哥哥同样名字的青年，虽然陌生，但却总能让他的恶魔兴奋不已，人类部分变得柔软。他很想没有丝毫顾忌地用粗暴得多的方式来做，可是又不想弄疼他，于是只用最轻柔的动作开拓着，缓缓变换着角度让他能感受到欢愉。一只手套弄着青年还处在不应期的软软的性器，他俯身看着他，一时间大脑一片空白，等意识到的时候才发现自己几乎要亲吻他了。

"对不起…"他看着青年湿润的眼睛，目光有些躲闪，迟疑了一下把那个吻落在他额头。青年眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，突然双腿夹紧他的腰往下一拉，肉体相撞发出响亮的啪的一声。但丁在短暂的错愕之后，慢慢拔出来，再重重地插入，灼热的肠壁像是被刚刚开拓，颤抖着挤压着他，让他情不自禁地低吼一声。腹部的压迫感越来越强烈，他加快了速度，很快就到了顶峰，弓起的身体死死抵住青年的后穴，整个人像是掉进了万花筒里，色彩斑斓的光点在他眼前不断变幻着，接着仿佛从云端坠落，令人愉悦的失重感退去之后，周围的一切渐渐地恢复了原来的样子。他叹息一声伏到青年身上喘息着，倦意袭来，他眨眨眼睛，迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，青年的手放到他胸口，轻轻推着他。

"…但丁，你简直跟我弟弟一样混蛋。"他在他耳边轻声说道。但丁有一瞬间的恍惚，那就像最亲密的爱人在自己耳边呢喃着情话，温柔的声音直接钻入他的脑中，像在拨弄琴弦。但丁睡意朦胧地撤出来，在他身边躺下，很自然地伸手揽住他。青年没有挣脱，两人像情侣那样依偎在一起睡着了。

也不知过了多久，但丁剧烈地抽搐了一下，猛地睁开眼从噩梦中脱离出来；卧室里一片黑暗，身边温暖的肉体已经不在了，他慌乱地摸索着，大口喘着气试着平复自己的心跳，紧接着就看到了站在床边的身影。

".…..维吉。"

"没错，是我。"温热的手指轻轻抚过他汗湿的脸颊，"起来，亲爱的弟弟，夜还很长。"

完


	5. 05

05

屋子中央是一匹木马，看着好像小孩子的玩具，只不过要大得多，马背的鞍子上耸立着一支打磨得铮亮的木制假阳具，尺寸很大，看着很狰狞。两只傲慢牵着链子把青年带到木马前，干枯的手伸到青年腿间把锁链解下来，垂手站到一边。

"但丁，看仔细了。"维吉尔微笑着，对着青年做了一个手势。青年跨到木马上，慢慢坐下去，那支假阳具随着他的动作渐渐消失在他双腿之间；木马很矮，所以青年在上面是种半蹲半坐的姿势，能保证木制的大家伙全部进入他的身体。但丁情不自禁皱起脸，没有润滑剂，就这样吞进去一定很疼。可是青年脸上却没有任何表情，垂着眼睛，看不出他究竟在想什么。自从上次跟他过夜之后，但丁这是第一次见到青年，感觉已经过了很久很久，他不知道在这些天里青年究竟遭受了什么，但肯定不会是什么好事。

维吉尔对但丁的反应似乎很不满意，他有些不耐烦地推了但丁一把，但丁回过神往前走了几步，这才发现木马的精妙之处；青年的脑袋刚好跟他的胯间持平。他回头看了维吉尔一眼，后者冲他点点头。犹豫了一下，但丁还是解开了裤子，掏出软绵绵的分身，另一只手抬起青年的脸，目光相遇的时候他有一瞬间的震惊；那双蓝灰色的眼睛里的光芒完全熄灭了，青年现在仿佛一个精致的人形玩偶。但丁心中涌起一丝不忍，可是维吉尔的落在他背上的目光似乎要把他刺穿，他深吸一口气，对着青年晃了晃自己分身，青年顺从地张开嘴把他吞进去，没有一丝犹豫；丰满的嘴唇被撑开的视觉冲击还是让他起了反应，温暖的口腔把他每一处敏感点都照顾到，拿捏的十分有分寸，他胀大硬挺的分身仿佛自己有思想一样只想进入得更深；青年喉头的肌肉慢慢放松，让他一点一点地占有他，生理性的泪水打湿了睫毛，一簇簇湿漉漉的样子让他爱怜地抚摸着那头柔顺的银发，可是征服欲的满足又让他情不自禁地只想彻底的把他打碎。一声低吼，但丁射进了青年的食道之中，拔出来的时候还有没被吞下去的精液在他的分身和青年的嘴唇之间拉出一道细细的丝；青年没等他反应过来就伸出舌头舔净他的阳具，但丁忽然意识到，他已经被打碎了。他不想再对上那双玻璃一样清透无神的眼睛，匆匆把裤子整理好回到了维吉尔身边。

"喜欢吗？"

维吉尔揽过但丁给他一个浅浅的吻，但丁点点头，眼角的余光瞥向青年，才发现木马的身下已经是一滩鲜红，还有鲜血正滴滴答答的从青年身下流下来。他推开维吉尔，想去查看一下青年的状况，却被维吉尔一下子拽住了手腕。

"喜欢吗？"

维吉尔重复了一遍，每一个字都咬得很重，天蓝色的眼睛里仿佛有冰川流动。但丁使劲甩了一下但是并没有挣脱，铁钳一样的手丝毫不肯放松，似乎要把他的手腕捏碎。他看了看青年又看了眼自己哥哥，叹了口气走回他身边坐下。

"你不能…"

"不能什么？"维吉尔轻轻笑了，"我只是要让你认清一个事实。过来。"

最后一句话是冲着青年说的，后者慢慢地站起来，腿间鲜血淋漓，走路的姿势却并没有丝毫不自然，仿佛那些痛苦并没有加之于他身上。但丁有些不自在地在沙发上换了一个姿势，想要避开青年那双无神的眼睛的凝视，但是青年恭顺的姿态，因为刚才的口交而有些红肿的嘴唇，唇边沾上的亮晶晶的体液，还有线条漂亮的大腿之间的血迹；这一切都让青年散发出一种被彻底毁掉的，被狠狠碾碎的悲剧的美感。但丁觉得自己浑身都在微微颤抖，在不断喷涌的怜惜之下，恶魔与兽性的本能却正在苏醒。

青年在他身前站定，俯身用手和嘴唇再次让但丁硬起来，然后按住但丁的肩膀，跨坐了上来。虽然没有润滑，但是刚才的木马已经把他开拓得差不多了，所以他很顺利的全部进去了。刚开始的感觉是很紧，内壁温暖湿润，像是有意识一般把他包裹起来。青年没有动，保持着坐在他身上的姿势，低下头，有些凌乱的银发遮住了他的眼睛，让他看起来反而更生动了一些。然后湿热的内壁突然蠕动起来，有节奏的时而放松时而裹紧，简直像是里面长了一张嘴，灵活地掌控着性交的节奏。但丁不自觉地呻吟出声，伸手握住青年的腰，稍微把他的姿势调整了一下，让自己进入的角度能带来更多的快感；而青年的内壁似乎能读懂他的想法，挤压的方式也跟着慢慢变化，就这样没过多久，但丁几乎都没有动，就被青年生生夹到高潮，粘稠的精液迸射到青年体内最深处，高潮过的分身在软肉的夹裹下慢慢软下来，虽然不能立刻硬起来，但是从顶峰退下来之后浑身放松的疲惫感却别有一番风味。

满足地叹息一声之后，但丁试着从青年身体中撤出来，可是维吉尔却站起来，走到青年身后按住他，让他依然保持刚才的姿势。但丁疑惑地看着哥哥，随即感觉到有坚硬的东西顺着他有些疲软的分身插了进来；那是维吉尔的手指。他有些慌乱的扭动着身体，想要阻止哥哥这样做。青年后面已经受伤了，他不想弄得太过分，太…残忍。可是维吉尔用眼神钉住了他，很快就插入了第二根手指，青年依然是没有反应，可是但丁却能感觉他的内部又开始收缩起来，简直就像是一种条件反射。这些天维吉尔究竟对他做了什么？他忍不住抬手把青年的银发捋回去，看着他的眼睛。终于，在第三根手指进入的时候，那张苍白的脸上终于有了一点反应；一闪而过的痛苦的神情仿佛瞬间给那双蓝灰色的眼睛注入了灵魂，微微皱起的眉头让他看起来简直…美极了。就像某种祭品。但丁找不到别的词来形容，他揉捏着青年后颈，揽过他在他脸颊上轻轻亲吻。这种下意识的安抚似乎让维吉尔很不满，他伸手扳过但丁的脸，嘴唇碾压着他的，青年被紧紧夹在两人之间，脑袋无力地靠在但丁肩膀上。

突然，分身上的压力消失了，维吉尔把手指一下子撤了出去，换成灼热的性器用力插了进来；大概是不应期已经过去了，但丁感觉自己也兴奋了起来。青年被填得满满的，入口大概已经被撕裂了，他听到耳边传来一声几不可闻的痛苦呻吟，夹在兄弟之间的毫无血色的身体也开始轻微的颤抖起来。但即使是这样，青年的内壁还是反射式的开始收紧，有节奏的蠕动着服侍两支硬得快要爆炸的阳具。温热的液体从交合处溢出来，唧唧的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声在安静的室内回响起来，更加挑起了兄弟两人的情欲。但丁知道青年并不会感受到任何快感，蹭在他小腹上的分身始终软绵绵的，而肠壁收缩的越紧就会带来越多的痛苦；可是他顾不得了，支配他全身的只剩欲望，他感受到了哥哥身上散发出来的暗黑的力量，自己身体之中也升腾起类似的魔力，那一瞬间，但丁第一次感觉到跟维吉尔之间的共鸣。那大概就是双胞胎之间的心电感应吧，他头一次觉得自己一直以来都拒绝的，纯粹的绝对的恶魔力量是那样甘美可口，而之前的坚持又是多么可笑。这里才是真正属于斯巴达之子的地方。他热烈地吻着哥哥的嘴唇，两人的舌尖缠斗着难舍难分，性器在青年的体内互相摩擦着，直到白浊的液体再次把青年填满，高潮的瞬间他和维吉尔再次融为了一体，就像二十年前两人在母亲子宫里相拥的时候。那是纯粹的，不加丝毫修饰的快乐，仿佛虔诚的教徒看到神一般狂喜。

视野再次清晰起来的时候，但丁发现自己正坐在维吉尔怀里，青年伏趴在沙发上，似乎已经失去知觉了，身上青紫的痕迹正在慢慢褪去，双腿之间一片狼藉。

"清醒过来了？"维吉尔看着他，视线随着他的方向落到青年身上，"他果然还是单纯的做个玩具更好一些。"

"我们不需要他了，维吉。我只有你就够了。"但丁伸手抚上维吉尔的脸颊，轻轻的，异常庄严的在他唇上轻轻一吻，"我爱你，维吉尔。"

维吉尔冰蓝色的眼睛里终于有了温暖的色彩，他什么也没说，只是捧住但丁的脸，加深了这个吻。

* * *

一阵灼热的风吹过，维吉尔眼皮颤动了几下，缓缓睁开。他慢慢坐起来，发现自己浑身赤裸，身处一片焦土之上，身边是叠得整整齐齐的衣物，蓝色的项坠放在衣服上面，阎魔刀摆在身边。那个环大概也被取掉了，他能感觉到自己的力量不再被压制，遭受过的凌虐也不会留下丝毫痕迹。叹了口气，他戴好项链，一件件穿好衣服，整理了一下头发，站了起来。

眼前是绵延不绝的深红色的土地，天幕的一侧是灵薄城的投影，四处望去，哪里也看不到那座让他蒙受苦难与羞辱的城堡。思忖了片刻，他决定还是朝着那片投影的方向出发，也许走得够远，他就能离开地狱，回到但丁身边。

也许再次见到他又是一场恶战，也许他会永远被困在这里，但是这些只能由时间去证明了。他迈开双腿，朝着心中的目标走去。

完


End file.
